


Mundane Details

by madeitsimple



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeitsimple/pseuds/madeitsimple
Summary: Thor hasn’t slept in days. Eaten either from what Loki can tell.





	Mundane Details

**Author's Note:**

> Potential trigger warning for eating disorder mention.

Thor hasn’t slept in days. Eaten either from what Loki can tell. While Asgardians are sturdier and more resilient than their human counterparts, they are not gods, as their father had so often reminded them. 

They are born, they live, and they die.  And in the middle, they too need to eat, to sleep, to rest. 

It’s those pesky, mundane details that seem to be giving Thor trouble.  Always a keen observer, Loki’s noticed a weariness to his brother as the days and weeks drag on onboard the ship. Despite his better judgement, Loki can feel worry start to worm its way into his belly. 

“Maybe he’s just sick, you know? Fighting a flu or something?” Korg suggests. 

They’re all clustered around a small table in the aftermath of dinner. Thor was conspicuously absent again. 

Loki shuts him down with a withering glare. 

“All right, I get it,” Korg says holding his hands up in surrender. “Asgardians don’t get the flu. I will add that to my Book of Asgardian Facts. Along with ‘Live for Thousands of Years.’ Miek, any thoughts?” 

Korg looks over at his slimy companion, who lets out a nondescript bleat. 

“Miek doesn’t have any better ideas either, sorry,” Korg says. 

The Valkyrie sighs and leans over more comfortably on the table. 

“Look, it’s just the stress of taking over as king,” she says. “He’s got a lot on his plate. He’s not going to make it to every meal time. Maybe just cut him a break and give him some space.” 

Loki’s not prone to being overly concerned about Thor’s well being, but an unfamiliar and frankly unwelcome uneasiness has settled over him as the seat next to his remains empty. 

“Hulk no see Thor eat in many days! Thor hungry!” 

“I know big guy, but I’m sure he’s fine,” the Valkyrie says putting her hand gently on the Hulk’s arm. 

“He’s not fine,” Loki snaps. “Any imbecile can see he’s not fine.” 

“Look, I sparred with him just earlier today,” she says taking a swig of her drink.  “His strength is holding up well and he’s getting better at using his eye. I know he seems off, but I don’t see any real reason to worry. It’s been an adjustment for all of us.”  
With a shake of his head, the Hulk moves to get up from the table. “Angry girl not right. Hulk make Thor eat now.” 

“Stop, you beast,” Loki says. “Sit back down. He’s likely to throw you off the ship with the mood he’s been in lately.” 

“Look, he’s your adopted, estranged brother, so you think you know him best, right?” Korg says. “But it’s been years since you’ve last seen him. Maybe he’s changed. Maybe he’s on a protein shake diet, you’ve seen his muscles, that could be his new thing.” 

Miek lets out an agreeing queak. 

Loki clenches his jaw in frustration.  “Look, I simply want to know if any of you have seen anything that might be off about our dear king. I’m not looking for a diagnosis.” 

Heimdall turns to Loki and speaks. 

“It’s true the king does have an air of weariness about him,” Heimdall says. “But I’ve seen nothing amiss when I’ve turned my gaze upon him. Your concern does you justice Loki, but your brother seems mostly well. The crown is a heavy burden.” 

Mostly well. Mostly well? What does that even mean?  

“Anyway, how do you know he hasn’t been sleeping?” Korg asks. “Maybe he takes a lot of naps.” 

“I’m his brother,” Loki says standing up from the table. “I just know.” 

As they disperse, the Hulk lingers behind.  Even now, Loki feels a deep uneasiness being along with the giant.  Still it’s clear he has something to say. 

“When Hulk first get to Sakaar, Hulk confused. Angry. Hulk miss home. Miss friends. Miss Tony.” The Hulk shakes his head slowly at the memory.  “Hulk scared. Hulk also not eat, not sleep. Hulk too sad to do anything.” 

Loki sighs and follows him out the dining hall. 

*

It’s not a long walk to Thor’s quarters, but Loki takes a meandering path to gather his thoughts. In the few short weeks they’ve been reunited, he and Thor have formed an uneasy peace, but there’s still much that goes unsaid. 

He’s always loved Thor dearly, even when they fought on opposite sides, but he knows that’s not enough. There’s too much pain and mistrust on both sides for them to reconcile so easily, but they’ve grown closer the more time they spend on board.  It’s a delicate dance they do most days, but lately Thor’s been quiet and distant.  When he catches his brother’s eye, it’s not anger or resentment he sees, but grief. 

There’s still a rift between them, Loki knows, but there’s also great care. 

*

Thor’s sitting on the side of his bed, bare chested, his head resting in one hand and gaze on the floor when Loki comes in. 

“It’s customary to knock before entering someone’s quarters, Loki,” Thor says looking up. 

“Why rest on formality. We are family, are we not?” 

Thor huffs out a short laugh. “We are indeed.” 

“We missed you at dinner,” Loki says entering the room. “Again.”  

Thor’s taken off most of his heavy armor and left a trail of it around the room. Boots unlaced by the door, his heavy leather tunic propped up on a chair, arm guards and shin guards on the small table, his pants unbuttoned and hanging low on his hips.  

“You need not concern yourself with my welfare, Loki,” Thor says trying for reassurance. “I am well fed and we have no shortage of mouths on the ship.” 

“I’d find that easier to believe if the seat next to mine hadn’t been empty for the past two days.”  

“It’s nothing Loki, leave it be.” 

Loki has no intention of letting it go, but he stares out the window and changes the subject. 

“Do you remember the Battle of Vanaheim?” he asks. “It was the first time we fought alongside father, you and I. We were so young. Mjolnir hadn’t even been given to you yet.”

Thor looks over at him, uncertain as to why Loki is bringing up such an old memory.

“I honestly don’t think I’d ever seen you so excited as we made our way to the bifrost. Finally, all the years of training were to be put to good use.” 

“That was ages ago. Why do you speak of it now?” Thor asks. 

Loki leans back against window, arms folded across his heavy silk tunic. He’d stopped wearing his armor weeks ago. 

“It was the first time the Marauders tried to exert rule of the Vanir,” Loki continues. “I remember Odin was so eager to see what his son, the future king, would do in battle. He could hardly contain himself as well.  You and he rode together into that final skirmish fighting off the last of the Marauders. Do you remember how that ended?” 

Loki can see Thor flinch at the memory. He remembers the battle well. They both do.   

The Asgardian army had ridden in to dismantle the last Marauder stronghold, one that Odin had suspected was weak and ready to fall quickly. Instead, they’d been met with an army numbering in the thousands. They were wildly outnumbered, Thor and Loki both unprepared for the extent of the battle. In his haste to prove himself, Thor had taken on too many Marauders at once, almost losing his own life in the process. It was only a burst from Odin’s staff that had saved him.  

“Eight soldiers died that day Loki, because of me,” Thor says. “I remember it well.” 

“No, many soldiers died that day,” Loki says, his voice clipped with anger. “None died because of you. It was a war, brother. That’s what happens in wars.” 

“Father left his men defenseless when he came to save me,” Thor says, his tone rising. “I failed and it cost other men their lives.” 

“We were young, far too inexperienced to be in a battle that fraught,” Loki says. “It was Odin’s recklessness and eagerness to see you fight that almost got you killed. Not the other way around.” 

“You’re careless with your words. That battle was ages ago. It has no bearing on us now,” Thor says.  

“Oh, it doesn’t? After Vanaheim I don’t think you ate or slept for days,” Loki says walking across the room. “The battle may have been ages ago, but I don’t think very much has changed.” 

They’d been celebrated as heroes when they returned to Asgard but in the weeks after, Thor had grown sorrowful. He had too much pride to show Odin or Frigga how he was feeling, but Loki had noticed the change almost immediately. How Thor took heaps of food on his plate, but hardly ate any of it, how he’d come to the breakfast table with his eyes sunken in, as if he’d barely slept. 

“You weren’t to blame for those men dying on Vanaheim, just as Ragnarok wasn’t your doing,” Loki says quietly. 

Loki had been a constant presence at his side in the aftermath, insisting his brother eat, climbing into bed with him at night to make sure he slept.

“Why the sudden concern for my well being, Loki?” Thor asks, rising from the bed and walking across the room. “On Sakaar you were more than willing to let me fend for myself in front of the Grandmaster. Where was your concern then?” 

“Oh, don’t be so sensitive.” Loki says.“You were never in any real danger. You were perfectly capable of handling yourself in the ring with that beast.  You didn’t need my help then.” 

“And you think I need it now, to be told when to eat and when to sleep?” Thor says getting angry again. 

“Since you seem to have such trouble doing both on your own, yes!” 

“You’re unbelievable Loki,” Thor says. “You’ve abandoned me, betrayed me and yet you expect me to take your concern to heart now?”

“So quick to be the hero and the martyr, aren’t you?”  Loki says. “I wouldn’t be here at all if I didn’t care. Do you not understand that?” 

“I mourned you Loki!” Thor is practically shouting now. “You died in arms on the Dark World. Was that how you show care?” 

“What other choice did I have?” Loki says his voice rising. “Was I to remain in Asgard’s dungeons for eternity? To remain a bitter, angry memory for you to nurse through the years? My actions set both of us free. I don’t deny it caused you heartbreak, and for that I truly am sorry, but it was by no measure an act of simple cruelty.” 

Thor looks up at him, exhaustion ruining his features. He’s still bare chested and breathing heavily but the anger’s drained out. It’s cold in the room and Thor must feel a chill. Loki suddenly wants nothing more than to cover him up. 

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you,” Thor says turning away from his brother. “Just leave Loki. Please.” 

Loki only moves closer, placing a hand on his brother’s forearm and turning Thor to him. He expects Thor to resist, but he yields with almost disturbing easiness. 

“Look, you can push away my concern all you want, but you have to stop punishing yourself,“ Loki says gently. “Father set the wheels of this in motion long before you and I were even born. Direct your anger at him. You’re a fool to turn it inward.” 

Thor shakes his head, the brilliant blue of his good eye filling with tears.  

“We have no home Loki,” Thor says. “Everything that was entrusted to us, to me, is ruined. We’ve lost everything.”

“No, not everything,” Loki says, lifting his other hand and placing it on his brother’s shoulder.  “We don’t know what lies ahead, but the people won’t be best served if the king can’t keep his eyes open or faints from hunger. Please. You have to eat. You have to rest.” 

Loki can see that Thor wants to argue, to fight back against his claims but it’s obvious his brother hasn’t slept in days. Loki closes the distance between them and draws Thor into the warmth of his embrace, one arm encircling his waist the other brushing gently across the nape of his neck. 

“I’ll stay with you, for tonight, if that’s all right,” Loki says. He meant it as a statement but it comes out more like a question. Thor nods against his shoulder and Loki almost sighs in relief, pulling him in tighter.   


End file.
